Todas menos Tú
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Seiya comienza a visitar constantemente a Saori para contarle de su vida amorosa ¿Que pasa si inconscientemente va por otras razones? Ok, segunda vez que lo subo TT-TT (lo borre por error)
1. Chapter 1

-¡Saori!

La diosa escucho su nombre fuerte y claro mientras un conocido pegaso se desplomaba en el sofá de su despacho.

-Claro, pasa. No es como si tuviera nada mas importante que hacer. Al menos deberias tocar la puerta.

-No me trates así

-¿Y bien? A que se debe tu interrupción. No todos los chicos entran corriendo a saludarme sin nada en mente.

-Miho rompió conmigo...

Saori dejo a un lado sus papeles y montones de carpetas para prestar atención.

-¿Y luego? ¿Quieres que yo lo arregle o que?

-No, solo quería decírselo a alguien. Shun seria tan amable como para hablar y hablar hasta hacerme sentir mejor, pero no quiero su lastima. Ikki me mandaría volando a penas me acercara a el. Shiryu y Hyoga se burlarían como si fuera la cosa mas graciosa del mundo...

-Y entonces se te ocurrió la brillante idea de venir a contármelo a mi.

-Al menos tu no te burlaras cruelmente.

"Creo que tienes una mala imagen de mi" -¿Es en serio? Lo que menos esperaría es que justamente tu te aparecieras con un aura lamentable y ojos de cachorro abandonado a pedirme ser escuchado. Tal vez lo esperaría de Hyoga que es abandonado al menos tres veces cada mes, pero ¿tu?

-Vamos, solo escucha y ya. Has estado de mal genio toda la semana, solo escucha, no es tan difícil.

-Esta bien, pero tendrás que traerme el café mañana ¿Y bien? ¿Que idiotez hiciste ahora?

-Pues veras... Miho y yo estábamos en una cita.

"Suena aburrido" Saori volvió a tomar sus papeles y aun así se preocupaba por no dejar de escuchar a Seiya.

-Ella comenzó a hablar y hablar sobre el orfanato y yo le hable de ustedes, al igual que en todas nuestras citas. entonces para el final del día ella me termino.

La diosa volvió a posar su mirada en el joven que seguía recostado en su sofá. Se quedaron en silencio un breve tiempo hasta que Saori volvió a hablar.

-Am... ¿Eso es todo?

-Si

-¿eh?

-¿Que?

-¿Que demonios? ¿Que le hiciste?

-¿De que hablas?

-Deja de ocultar cosas, ella no te habría botado si no hubieras hecho algo horrible.

"Nadie es tan exagerado como para terminar a alguien sin razón"

-Eso fue todo, no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo.

-Mentiroso. Seguro estabas viendo a otras chicas mientras paseabas con tu pobre exnovia.

-¡Claro que no!

Saori suspiro y volvió a sus cosas.- Parece que tu no tienes remedio. ¿Que harás? Seguirás hablando aquí ¿o iras por ella?

-¿Seguiré hablando aquí?

-Ahora entiendo por que te termino...

-¿Que?

-Nada, mejor ve por ella si la quieres. No seas cobarde.

-¿huh?

-Una mejor pregunta seria ¿La amas?

-Claro

-Entonces ve y no vuelvas a menos que lo hayas arreglado.

Saori corrió al pegaso de su despacho para volver a su trabajo. Tomo asiento y miro por la ventana justo en el momento en que Seiya corría en dirección al orfanato donde Miho trabajaba. Le hizo sentir feliz ver a alguien esforzándose por sus propios deseos.

Días después se volvió a repetir la misma escena.

-¡Saori!

El pegaso entro corriendo a su despacho de nuevo.

Saori suspiro lentamente.

-Dime, Seiya ¿Te sientes solo? Esta es la segunda vez que vienes en la semana. Por favor no me digas que te botaron de nuevo.

-No, quería hablar contigo, no se que regalarle a Miho, la siguiente semana es su cumpleaños.

-Am... no creo que debas pedirme consejo a mi sobre eso.

-¿Por que?

-Uno, soy una persona que vive en un ambiente diferente al de ella, así que las cosas que siempre recibo como regalos no son de precios bajos como yo quisiera. No se que le guste a una persona normal como a ella. Segundo, creo que cualquier cosa que tu elijas la hará feliz,incluso si es la cosa mas horrible que ha visto estoy segura de que le gustara (o al menos fingira que le gusta)

-¿Al menos puedes ver lo que le voy a regalar y darle el visto bueno?

-¿Que? ¿Ya trajiste algo?

Seiya saco de su bolsillo una caja para mostrarle un collar que había comprado. Saori miro atentamente al caballero. Nunca creyó que Seiya escogería algo tan atinado a la situación, ella no podía pensar en ninguna razón por la cual seria malo regalarle un collar a Miho. Incluso pensó que era un gran detalle del castaño, por un breve momento pensó en Seiya como alguien detallista y considerado con la persona a la que amaba.

-Es perfecto

Soltó la diosa inconscientemente.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo es?

Saori volvió a su actitud seria y miro sus papeles.- Claro, no veo que sea malo, al parecer hasta tu puedes hacer un buen regalo. Felicitaciones, Miho seguro sera feliz al recibirlo.

-Gracias

El caballero salio corriendo fuera de la habitación dejando a Saori sola de nuevo "Debo decirle que cierre la puerta antes de salir" La diosa se levanto para cerrar y observo al joven corriendo por el pasillo. Saori volvió a pensar en lo genial que se veía su santo al intentar impresionar a su novia.

-Así que eso es en lo que se convierte alguien enamorado...

Pasaron cerca de cuatro días para que el joven volviera a aparecerse en la puerta de su despacho, pero esta vez era diferente. No había corrido hacia su sofá ni había gritado su nombre al entrar. Se veía mas deprimido que la primera vez que lo había visto pasar corriendo. Saori dejo de lado su trabajo de nuevo y se acomodo en su asiento. No podía verle la cara.

-Pasa

Dijo notando que Seiya se había quedado a mitad del camino de salida.

El joven con la cabeza baja entro completamente y se sentó en su sofá.

-Pareces un zombie ¿Que hiciste ahora?

En todo momento intento verle la cara, pero aquel chico se escondía mientras bajaba la mirada y se tapaba un poco con sus manos.

-Miho me corto de nuevo y esta vez dijo que no volvería de ninguna forma conmigo, hasta me grito y me arrojo una piedra

-Seiya... solo para asegurarme, levanta la cara por favor.

El caballero se negó rotundamente.- No lo haré.

-Solo hazlo

Seiya se hizo del rogar un momento hasta que Saori se le acerco para verlo mas de cerca.

-¿Que tan malo puede ser?

-Promete que no te burlaras

-Lo prometo, no soy tan mala persona.- "Al menos pudo fingir no ser una mala persona" se dijo a si misma como burla.

Seiya levanto lentamente la cara y Saori cubrió su boca cuando estuvo a punto de reír. Al parecer "La piedra" que Miho le había arrojado no era tan pequeña puesto que le dejo marca en la mitad de la cara.

-Saori se asomo por la puerta del despacho para ver a Tatsumi y ordenarle un par de cosas.

-¿Que hiciste ahora?

dijo cuando volvió entrar para hablar con Seiya.

-Nada... fue lo mismo de la primera vez, ella solo termino conmigo después de nuestra cita, solo que esta vez intente de inmediato regresar y se molesto...

-Ni como ayudarte ¿Por que no esquivaste la piedra? Digo, es obvio que una chica humana no podría tocarte.

-Sentí que me lo merecía, pero no creí que me dejaría marca.

"Como sentirte culpable de algo que ni tu sabes que hiciste?" Saori toco un poco su pómulo y hasta pensó que estaba palpitando.- En serio te dio duro.

Al poco rato llego Tatsumi con una bolsa de hielo, al parecer Saori le había ordenado no mirar por que entro cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?

-¿Que cosa?

-Tatsumi se tapo los ojos

-Oye, tu no quisiste mostrarme a la primera, creí que no querrías que alguien mas te viera.

-Ah... gracias.

-Toma.

la diosa la dio la bolsa para que la usara.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Que?

-¿Ya no lo intentaras cierto?

-Claro que no

-¿La quieres?

.No lo sé...

-Al menos...

-¿Que?

-Si me hubieses dicho que aun la quería te habría corrido de mi despacho para que fueras con ella, pero si dices que no estas seguro no puedo decirte que la sigas.

-Ah...

-Entonces... ¿Vas a seguir quejándote y lamentándote aquí o saldrás a hacer algo mas?

-¿Me estas corriendo?

Saori se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que Seiya había dicho anteriormente. Últimamente estaba de mal humor mas seguido y ya no le parecía tan divertido pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

-Perdón, puedes quedarte si quieres, pero por favor no hagas tanto ruido.

La diosa volvió a sus papeles con ese tema en mente.

-Oye...

-¿No te dije que en silencio?

-Vamos, no seas grosera. Solo quiero hacer conversación. Apoya a tu amigo rechazado.

-De acuerdo, mientras no tenga que parar de trabajar no hay ningún problema.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-No, suena aburrido tener que pensar en una sola persona todo el tiempo, no me interesan esas cosas.

-Suenas taaan amargada ultimamente ¿Que paso con la niña mimada que era feliz todo el tiempo?

-¿Murió? No sé, a mi no me preguntes. Yo solo actuó acorde a mi edad.

-Mentirosa.

Seiya observo con atención la habitación resignado a no hacer mas conversación con la diosa. Había repisas llenas de libros y Saori mantenía las cortinas abiertas en todo momento. Seiya recordaba bien ese lugar cuando Mitsumasa Kido era quien ocupaba el asiento que ahora tenia su nieta. Le dieron escalofríos al recordar a aquel hombre, aun guardaba algo de resentimiento en el por haberlo apartado de su hermana, pero ahora comprendía mas que lo hacia para proteger a Athena.

Seiya no volvió a aquella habitación en todo el mes. Saori salia rara vez de ahí para otra cosa que no fuera comer, dormir o cualquier otra de sus necesidades básicas. Se la vivía trabajando y casi nadie la visitaba. Así que aunque ella no lo admitiera le hizo feliz las constantes visitas de Seiya. La diosa se acostumbro de nuevo a su continua soledad y volvía a concentrarse solo en su trabajo, fue tal vez luego de dos mese aproximadamente que volvió a recibir visitas.

-¡Saori!

Volvió a entrar corriendo aquel chico de ojos cafés como siempre tumbándose en el sofá.

-Milagro que vienes ¿Que hiciste ahora?

Ese "¿Que hiciste ahora?" Había sonado mas como "Cuéntame que ha habido de nuevo fuera de estas cuatro paredes"

-¡Es increíble!, ¡es fantástico!, no se ni como decirlo.

La alegría que emanaba Seiya contagio un poco a Saori quien sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

-¿En serio? Si estas así debe ser algo tan bueno como para venir a contarlo.

-¡Si! Shaina es mi novia

"Ahí vamos de nuevo" Se dijo a si misma Saori conteniendo la risa. "Imagino quien es la persona que lleva los pantalones en la relacion"

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-¿Te han dicho que te enamoras muy rapido? Bueno, no es malo, pero se me hizo curioso.

-Oye, en serio me gusta.

-¿Y para que vienes a contármelo?

-Lo mismo de la primera vez, Shun es demasiado amable y se la pasaría todo el año felicitándome, Hyoga y Shiryu se burlarían cruelmente (si, incluso se burlan de las cosas buenas que me pasan) y Ikki me daría una patada si me acerco a el.

-Al menos son noticias buenas, mira que tener el ojo moro por tu anterior noviazgo no fue muy agradable de ver.

-No me lo recuerdes por favor... ¡pero esta vez es diferente! Tengo un buen presentimiento con Shaina.

-Esperemos que así sea...

Saori dejo de prestar atención, esta vez no estaba trabajando, si no leyendo y estaba tan concentrada que ni noto cuando Seiya se puso detrás de ella

-¿Que es lo que subrayaste en ese libro?

Saori dio un pequeño brinco y cerro de golpe el libro sin poner el separador entre las hojas.- ¿Que haces aquí? Ve a sentarte

-¿Que estabas leyendo?

-No es nada...

-¿Que estaba subrayado ahí?

-Solo es un libro que me gusta mucho, no lo entenderías.

-¿Por que?

-En primera por que esta en otro idioma, en segunda por que tu odias leer.

-¿Y que subrayaste?

-No es mio el libro ya venia subrayado, es de un amigo.

-¿Y? ¿Que esta subrayado?

-Una parte que habla de los atardeceres.

-¿eh? ¿Que dice?

Saori abrió nuevamente el libro para buscar la parte en la que iba.

-"Le sugirió la emoción de lo efímero. Tuvo la certeza de que todo era vano y se le vino a la mente la idea de que pronto moriría*" Eso era lo que estaba subrayado. Aunque mas adelante subrayaron mas, una dice "El atardecer es un consuelo que pone Dios para los que sufren" Me gusto esa ultima, mas aun por que el protagonista menciona que le parece mas como una despedida.

Era la primera vez en meses que Saori se veía tan alegre al hablar de algo, la forma en la que se expresaba era diferente a la diosa fría de momentos atrás, parecía que podría seguir horas y horas hablando de aquel libro. A Seiya simplemente no le importo, solo creyó que lo que le decía eran cosas de "un libro mas"

-Aburrido

Corto Seiya la platica de la joven pelilila causando gran confusión en ella ¿No era el quien había preguntado tan interesado? Saori primero puso una cara lamentable como si le hubiese decepcionado la idea de no poder hablar mas de aquel libro, pero luego vino a ella un sentimiento totalmente diferente. La forma en que Seiya había dicho "aburrido" sonó mas como un "Cállate"

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no lo entenderías.

Saori inflo un poco sus mejillas dispuesta a ignorar a Seiya por su falta de delicadeza al decirle que aquel libro que tanto la había atrapado y enamorado era aburrido. "El nunca entendería las cosas que me gustan" pensó para si misma.

Por alguna razón le había hecho molestar que dijera que ese libro era aburrido, tal vez era por que esa cita era la favorita de la persona que le había prestado aquel libro, o tal vez por que el no mostró ningún interés en el significado de ese corto texto. La diosa simplemente se levanto con el libro bajo el brazo dispuesta a irse.

-Regreso después

Cerro la puerta tras de si antes de que Seiya pudiese decirle algo. Saori salio sin que Tatsumi la vira, seria aburrido salir acompañada. Con gran destreza se colo a los jardines de la mansión y logro su huida sin acompañantes.

Camino no muy lejos de casa a un parque cercano para poder sentarse en una banca a leer, no le importaba tanto estar sola. Le parecía mas entretenido que estar trabajando en su despacho ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan solitaria? Tal vez todo comenzó después de la ultima guerra santa, donde Seiya estuvo a punto de morir. Entonces ahí entre vagos recuerdos y arboles con hojas secas encontró la razón de su molestia con Seiya al decir "Aburrido" Ella estaba llorando en aquella ocasión creyendo que el nunca regresaría. Ahora vivo a él parecía no importarle la idea de la muerte. era como si fuera algo que solo a ella le preocupaba. Le molesto que el en ningún momento durante la batalla mostrara preocupación por su vida. Saori nunca antes se había puesto a pensar tanto sobre la muerte. Ese libro le había hecho pensar demasiado sobre el tema y decidió esperar un poco antes de retomar su lectura.

* * *

 ***La cita en si si pertenece tal como esta escrita a un libro (un libro que escribió alguien que conozco y que me prestaron para que lo leyera y si, esa parte esta subrayada en el libro que me prestaron XD )**


	2. Chapter 2

Saori volvió muy tarde a casa. Las luces de la sala y la cocina ya estaban apagadas, se sorprendió bastante de no haber sido resabida por Tatsumi con lagrimas en los ojos, ella incluso esperaba que el hubiese llamado a la policía por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero no fue así...

"¿Tan poca presencia tengo?" La diosa termino entrando a su despacho sigilosamente, después de todo, Tatsumi solía llevarle café todas las noches, y aun faltaba al menos una hora para que a el se le ocurriera pasar por ahí. Ella termino entrando sin ser vista, pero se llevo tremendo susto al ver un gran bulto en su sofá. ¿Quien era? Seiya se había quedado dormido en el lugar en donde lo dejo.

-¿Es en serio?

Se dijo a si misma sin que le importara el ruido que hizo al hablar. La diosa se sentó en silencio sin decir nada mas, no le molestaba verlo dormir frente a ella o que lo hiciera en su sofá, pero no esperaba que el aun siguiera ahí.

Al poco rato entro el mayordomo con la taza de café de siempre. Entro cuidadosamente sin dejar caer ni una gota de aquella bebida. Se paro un momento para ver al joven recostado en el sofá de su señora.

Saori hizo señas a su sirviente para que no hiciera ruido.- Por cierto Tatsumi, ¿podrías traerme algo?...

Seiya sin duda estaba dormido, pasaron varias horas para que el abriera los ojos. Torpemente termino sentándose y descubrio una manta sobre el. "¿Yo traje esto?" Miro con atención aquella tela y luego inspecciono a su alrededor. Saori se había quedado dormida en su escritorio, sin duda alguna ella había sido quien lo había tapado con la manta ya que el ni siquiera había visto alguna por la habitación y no le importo quedarse dormido sin cubrirse. Se tallo los ojos pensando que tal vez aun se encontraba soñando, pero no fue así. La figura de aquella mujer que dormía tranquilamente sobre el escritorio y la manta sobre el no desaparecieron. Seiya se levanto de su lugar y miro a la diosa dormida. Puso la manta sobre sus hombros y después regreso al sofá. "Ella es taaan descuidada ¿no sabe que no debería dormir en un lugar así?" y a pesar de que pensaba en eso no pudo despertarla, no mientras veía su cara tan alegre mientras dormía.

Seiya volvió a dormir en el sofá sin darse cuenta... lo único que pudo oír antes de dormir era la lenta respiración de Saori.

-Seiya

-...-

-Seiya...

Algo comenzó a picar las mejillas del caballero con cuidado, pero luego aumento la presión y hasta le dolía un poco.

-¡Seiya! ¡Despierta de una buena vez!

El santo dio un brinco y termino cayendo del sofá.

-¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? Ya es de mañana ¿Por que no me despertaste?

-¿eh?

El seguía adormilado que no pudo formulas otra respuesta.

-¡Abre los ojos Seiya!

Después de recibir tantos regaños de Saori termino despertando por completo.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Estamos bajo ataque?

-Claro que no, pero nos hemos quedado dormidos y ya es de mañana. ¿Por que no me despertaste si me viste dormida?

-¿huh?... no sé ¿no me dieron ganas?

-Oye, tu también debiste irte a tu cuarto a dormir.

-¡Oh, cierto!

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Perdón Saori, tengo una cita hoy, nos vemos.

Seiya se dio a la huida dejando a Saori hablando sola. Esa escena de ella mirando su espalda mientras él se iba ya estaba pasando muy frecuentemente. Dejo de pensar en ello y se puso a trabajar, no sin antes volver a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Saori san, Saori san!

-Seiya ya te dije que puedes pasar sin gritar...

-¿huh? ¿Persona equivocada?

Saori reconoció la voz y levanto su cabeza para ver mejor a la persona frente a ella. Ahí estaba el, un chico peliverde con una cara inocente.

-¿Esperabas a Seiya?

-Ah.. lo siento Shun, te confundí con el. Es que se la ha pasado visitándome todo el tiempo

-¿Quejas amorosas?

-Por supuesto ¿como lo sabes?

-Es mejor ir con alguien que no esta enamorado, las personas pierden lo ultimo que les queda de cordura cuando se enamoran.

-Ah entonces tal vez debería enamorarme para que deje de venir a contarme sus problemas.

-No es tan fácil ¿o si? Tratándose de ti no creo que puedas.

-Calla, no te burles de mi.

-Es la verdad, siempre te cierras a esas cosas. ¿No ha habido alguien? ¿Ni uno solo que te interese?

-¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera me emocionaban las confesiones que me hacían o las propuestas de matrimonio.

-Pobres sujetos.

-No es mi culpa no sentir nada por ellos, ademas... entiendo las confesiones, pero ¿proponer matrimonio a alguien que acabas de conocer? Eso verdaderamente es una locura

-¿Entonces por que lees tantas novelas de amor, mangas de romance y escuchas canciones de ese tipo?

-¿No puedo? Las palabras escritas en mangas, novelas y canciones de amor son tan deslumbrantes y brillantes que no puede dejar de buscar mas. No es mi culpa que me gusten las palabras de las personas enamoradas.

-En serio no logro entenderte, por cierto... directo al punto ¿Seiya no vendrá por aquí? Miho lo ha estado buscando estos últimos días

-¿eh? ¿Miho? ¿Que no lo había mandado por un tubo? Incluso vino echo un desastre. "No sé si el este enterado de que le aventó una piedra a la cara..."

-Si, pero al parecer sigue detrás de él, creo que mas bien ella sospecha que la estaba engañando con alguien mas o que estaba enamorado de otra persona

-¿En serio? No creo, la primera vez que vino aquí le pregunte si la quería y corrió tras ella.

-Quien sabe... ¿entonces el no vendrá?

-No sé, no es seguro que lo haga, a veces viene, a veces no.

-Bueno, entonces iré a buscarlo por ahí. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos

Saori se despidió mientras sonreía y luego se puso seria ¿Seiya engañando a Miho? Eso si era difícil de imaginar. Ella no creía que él fuera esa clase de persona ¿Que clase de persona era el entonces? Saori despejo su cabeza y decidió olvidar el tema, después de todo a ella no le incumbían esos temas. Cosas como engaños e infidelidades le hacían pensar que era mejor permanecer como estaba, sin nadie en mente y nadie a quien pueda llamar como especial para ella.

Nuevamente encontró a Seiya otro día esperando en su despacho, sorpresivamente llego antes que ella y tomo su lugar en el sofá.

¿Quien te dejo pasar? Se supone que esta cerrado con llave

-Obviamente puedo mentirle a Tatsumi diciendo que me dijiste que esperara aquí.

-¿Es en serio? Al menos actúa como si te sintieras culpable por mentir.

-Es Tatsumi, no es nada importante y no es la primera vez

Saori rodó sus ojos y tomo asiento.- Por cierto... Shun vino ayer...

-Lo sé

-Miho te ha estado buscando

-Lo sé

"¿Eso es todo?" Saori no dijo ni pregunto nada mas, aunque ganas no le faltaban para preguntar.

-¿Como te ha ido en tu cita?

Termino preguntando después de quedar en silencio varios minutos.

-Terrible, ella se la pasa regañandome. Dice que no soy detallista, pero cuando lo soy dice que soy demasiado cursi. Dice que no hablo mucho, pero cuando lo hago me dice que solo la estoy molestando... quien entiende a las mujeres.

-Tu quieres que te corra ¿verdad?

-Ah, no me refería a ti

"No se si tomar eso como bien..." Saori volvió a lo suyo intentando no pensar en nada relacionado a Seiya ¿Por que tenia que molestarle o preocuparle lo que el hiciera?

-Por cierto Saori, te llego correo.

Seiya saco de sus bolsillos algunas cartas mal dobladas. Por alguna razón el hecho de que se las entregara en mal estado hizo a la diosa sonreir.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora eres mi cartero?

-Si, necesitaba un trabajo y le quite el trabajo al tipo uniformado.

-No las abriste ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, ¿por quien me tomas?

-Bien

Saori tomo las cartas y las comenzó a leer una en una. Hubo un momento en donde detuvo su mirada alegre y puso una expresion de desagrado, así que tomo el pedazo de papel amarillo y lo rompió para luego arrojarlo a la basura.

-¿Que? ¿Una carta del novio?

-Algo así...

-¿eh? ¡¿Tienes novio?!

-Obviamente no.

"No es como si te incumbiera" Volvió a su personalidad detestable.

-¿Que era?

-Algo

-¿Que era?

-Eso ya lo preguntaste.

-Pues no me contestaste ¿Que era?

La diosa respiro hondo antes de suspirar resignada.- Una invitación de boda

-¿Enserio? ¿Quien se casa?

-Yo, según el papel. ¿Como es que alguien planifica una boda sin el consentimiento de la novia?

-¿huh? No entiendo

-Imagina a un chico rico al que nunca se le ha negado nada, ahora imagina que él quiere casarse conmigo. Como nadie antes lo ha rechazado ya estaba planeando la boda y su proposición fue enviarme la invitación... no sé si quiso ser gracioso o que...

-¿Y las demás cartas?

Saori reviso los remitentes y las lanzo a la basura después de un rato.- Algo parecido, pero ninguna tan atrevida como la primera.

-Eres bastante popular, ¿por que no te buscas un novio?

-Si claro, mejor paso

-¿Por que? Es divertido tener pareja y te causa mucha felicidad.

"¿Es divertido?" Saori no entendio por que le parecia incorrecto que el usara esa palabra para describir su relación.

-¿Para que el vaya a contarle a su amiga sobre sus problemas de pareja, vaya con ella a que le aconseje que regalo comprar y para estar en una situacion como la tuya? No gracias, yo paso.

-Amargada

-Sigue y te corro

-Lo retiro. Por cierto...

Saori noto que Seiya estaba algo sonrojado y le dio un poco de gracia verlo de esa forma. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba de sus novias mostraba ese lado tímido de el. "Es tierno" pensó en lo hondo de su mente.

-Feliz cumpleaños...

-¿eh?

Saori dirigió su mirada al calendario que estaba colgado en la pared de su despacho. Sin duda alguna era su cumpleaños ¿Como lo había olvidado? Mas bien... incluso Tatsumi quien la felicitaba cada año por la mañana lo había olvidado. Ya no era algo tan importante en su vida, así que lo paso por alto. Y aun así... el había logrado recordarlo. Esas cosas tan simples como que él entre todas las personas recordaran su cumpleaños hizo que el ritmo en que sonaba su corazón cambiara un poco ¿Estaba feliz? Indudablemente lo estaba. No podía parar de sonreir al ser felicitada.

-Gracias...

-¿Que quieres de regalo?

-No esperaba nada de ti en realidad...

-Vamos, te comprare algo ¿Que quieres de cumpleaños? Cualquier petición es aceptada señorita, solo pídalo y sera suyo.

Saori se sintió como una pequeña niña a la que trata de impresionar algún mago diciendo algo parecido a "Te cumpliré un deseo". En esa ocasión Seiya era su mago dispuesto a cumplir ese deseo y aun así ella no le pediría nada.

-No es nada, solo gastalo en algo para ti. Prefiero que tu compres algo que quieras a que me compres algo.

-¿Segura? Esta oferta es valida solo por hoy

-Segura...

"Completamente segura"

No esperaba nada de él... eso era cierto y aun así había logrado impresionarla al recordarlo. Ni siquiera sus miles de pretendientes le habían mandado felicitaciones por esa fecha, ni siquiera su sirviente mas cercano o sus amigos lo habían recordado. Por un breve momento se dio cuenta de lo solitaria que se había vuelto y no le molesto, por que ahí estaba su caballero recordandole que él seguía ahí.


	3. Chapter 3

Conforme pasaron los días Seiya aumento sus visitas. El tiempo que la diosa tenia que esperar por verlo iba decreciendo y para cuando menos se dio cuenta el ya estaba ahí dada día sin falta. A la misma hora todos los días esperando en el lugar de siempre. Sin lograr entender del todo porque no lo encontraba molesto comenzó a pasar sus días con el pegado a su lado.

-Tienes correo

-¿Es en serio? Mi cartero era muy agradable, por favor no le quites el empleo.

-Vamos, solo las transporto del buzón a tu escritorio, no es la gran cosa.

Saori miro detenidamente el montón de cartas apiladas en su escritorio. Sin duda le agradecía que se las haya traído ya que eran demasiadas, las suficientes como para pensar seriamente en que la estaban acosando. El numero de cartas que le mandaban había aumentado, pero lo mas extraño de todo era que Saori se había comenzado a tomar la molestia de leerlas absolutamente todas. Abría uno por uno los sobres que le mandaban y guardaba una que otra que no fuera propuesta de matrimonio.

Seiya incluso se burlo diciendo que tal vez era un concurso por ver quien enviaba la carta mas cursi de todas. El no las había leído en ningún momento, pero adivinaba las locuras que le escribían. Saori hacia de ven en gestos raros debido a su poca experiencia descifrando jeroglíficos de esos jóvenes enamorados. No podía creer lo fea que era la letra de algunos. Incluso le hizo sentir que su caligrafía era hermosa a comparación de todas esas cartas.

Entonces después de mucho leer la diosa tomo una de las cartas que estaba escrita en papel amarillo y la guardo en su cajón mas cercano.

-¿Alguna factura señorita?

-Deja de bromear diciendo "señorita" suena raro viniendo de ti. No, solo es una carta de otro pretendiente.

Seiya le dirigió una mirada rara a la diosa que ni ella descifro.

-¿Por que la guardaste?

-Es de Julian Solo, me impresiono un poco lo que puso.

-Ah...

-Si.

-¿Que escribió?

-No te lo diré, seria descortés mostrarte la carta que él escribió, o que al menos parece haber escrito con tanto esmero.

-¿Es en serio?

-No sé, usualmente todos los otros me ponen cosas como "Debido a nuestra posición económica... deberíamos casarnos" o "Por el bien de nuestras familias" y luego vienen los halagos a mi. Julian en cambio se la pasa hablando de todo menos de nuestra posición, me impresiona bastante que sea el único que parece no tener interés en eso. Dice cosas como "La ultima vez que nos vimos me agrado lo feliz que te veías" o "Iré a visitarte, nada me haría mas feliz que verte"

-Ah... ¿Te gusta?

-No...

-¿Le dirás que si?

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que guardas su carta?

Saori pudo notar algo de molestia en la voz de Seiya, pero lo ignoro completamente.

-Por que si y ya

-Ya veo tu "no me gusta nadie"

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-No puedes decir que no te gusta si estas guardando su carta.

-No es la primera ni la única carta que he guardado, no veo lo importante.

-¿Lo ves?

Con cada palabra que salia de la boca del castaño se notaba mas y mas la molestia dentro de el. Y Saori también lo notaba y ya no podía dejar pasarlo por alto ya que le estaba molestando de igual forma.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-Es como si dijeras que te gusta

-¿Y si así fuera que?

"no es como si de verdad te importara" pensó para si misma mientras evitaba mirar el tipo de expresion que él pudiera tener en su rostro.

-Cierto, en realidad no me importa.

Saori suspiro aliviada, pero ese alivio desapareció por completo cuando observo lo molesto que parecía Seiya quien estaba cruzado de brazos en su sofá.

"¿Es en serio?"

-Vale, lo siento por como lo dije, no es como si en verdad me importara tirar esa carta. en realidad no es nada importante ¿de acuerdo?

¿Por que razón le daba explicaciones de sus acciones? Al menos a ella le incomodo bastante el hecho de pensar que tenia que hacerlo y mas aun cuando Seiya pareció calmarse con sus palabras. Ella solo eran amigos y el tenia una linda novia como para que anduviera molesto con otra chica por ese tipo de cosas.

-Por cierto... ¿No deberias estar con tu novia?

-Terminamos

-... ¿lo siento?

Sin duda alguna la diosa se esperaba que terminara así. El había pasado gran parte de su tiempo con ella así que adivinaba que no le prestaba atención a su novia. Al menos no la trataba igual que con Miho. Cuando El y Miho salían Seiya se cruzaba rara vez con Saori.

-¿Quien termino con quien?

-Yo con ella

-Ah...

-¿Tiraras la carta?

-No... al menos no planeaba hacerlo, tal vez si la tire, pero que conste que no estoy interesada en el.

-Si, si ¿Y al menos piensas contestarle a alguno de ellos?

-Ya les conteste, a todos en realidad...

-¿En serio?

-Si, solo tenia que escribirles disculpas por no poder casarme con ellos. Era obvio.

-ah... ¿Y por que no te consigues un novio? Ya sabes, para que te dejen en paz

-Que aburrido buscar a alguien que me de por si ya es difícil encontrar a alguien que me caiga bien...

-¿Y que tal si intentas conmigo?

-Gracias, pero no gracias.

-Que rapido me botaste

-No consideraría eso como una confesión o algo así

-Que aburrida eres

Tenia que admitir que la atrevida pregunta de su caballero le había hecho sonreir. al menos eso si logro, pero sus pies seguían firmes en el piso. Ni loca aceptaría una propuesta de la viva imagen de lo pasajero. Sin duda las relaciones que duraban poco en Seiya le habían hecho ver que no seria buena idea ser pareja de alguien así. Aun así no podía parar de preguntarse por que nunca lo había visto como una posibilidad. siempre estaba ahí y era la persona que mas la entendía. La única persona que siempre estaba ahí para ella y entonces comenzó a sentir algo cálido dentro de ella.

-No soy aburrida, solo me tomo las cosas en serio.

-Lo decía muy en serio...

-Mentiroso

-Claro que no. Digo, nos llevamos muy bien y todo.

-Alto, lo lamento, pero debes de estar confundiendo muchas cosas. Entre llevarse bien y amarse hay una gran distancia, así que ni lo intentes.

-¿Teme que le guste señorita?

Siguiéndole el juego Saori le contesto de igual forma. Se estaba sintiendo alegre y en confianza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Y que si ya me gustas?

-¡¿En serio?!

La expresion asombrada del caballero y la seriedad de su voz la hicieron reír a ella. Nunca espero que en verdad se la creyera.

-huh... era broma Seiya...

-¿Lo ves? Me ilusionas en balde

-Por favor, no me digas que vas en serio conmigo

-Muy en serio señorita

-¿Estas seguro?

-Seguro

-¿Que tan en serio vas con esto?

-Lo suficiente como para decírtelo.

-Entonces tal vez le crea

Saori no podía dejar de pensar que era una buena broma al inicio, pero por mas que le preguntaba siempre terminaba diciendo que era en serio lo que le decía. Termino por creerle y termino por comenzar a tomar interés. Rápidamente y sin que el caballero se diera cuenta vació las cartas de sus pretendientes que había guardado en el bote de basura. Las palabras escritas que tanto le habían impresionado al leerlas ya no le parecían tan importantes y no sabia decir por que. Todo el día se la paso pensando en eso que Seiya le había dicho "¿Y que tal si intentas conmigo?" Debía estar loca si en serio estaba considerando esa posibilidad y mas aun si lo hacia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Seras mi novia entonces?

-Sigo creyendo que es una broma, así que no.

-¿Que harías si no lo fuera?

-Mmm... no lo sé, pero si seria algo muy extraño.

-¿Por?

-Por favor, has estado viniendo a molestar con tus problemas amorosos ¿y ahora me sales con que quieres conmigo?

-¿Que hay de malo? Es algo natural.

-Si, si...

La diosa comenzó a hacerse mas consciente de Seiya conforme pasaron los días. Noto muchas cosas que antes pasaba por alto. Como que Seiya siempre terminaba abrazando un cojín de su sofá antes de acostarse en el a dormir o que cada vez que se avergonzaba intentaba taparse la cara con algo. Y de cierta forma no le pareció extraño o gracioso si no que le pareció agradable descubrir nuevos aspectos de el.

Seiya también comenzó a socializar mas con ella mientras pasaban sus ratos juntos en el despacho. Ella por buenos modales tenia que contestarle cada vez que el hacia conversación, así que era ya muy poco el tiempo que se la pasaba trabajando. De vez en cuando Saori repetía la misma pregunta "¿Es broma verdad?" a lo que el contestaba diciendo que nunca bromeaba con cosas como esas. Cosa que ella obviamente no creyó o mas bien decía no creer ya que en el fondo se sentía bien al saber que el quería tener ese tipo de relación con ella.

-¡Saori!

Entro corriendo el caballero otro día mientras la diosa hacia un poco de limpieza en la habitación. Saori se la pasaba ahora esperando por su visita diaria. ella miraba el reloj y conforme se acercaba la hora de su llegada su emoción y ánimos nubias hasta los cielos.

-¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no grites?

-Miles, pero eso no es lo importante.

-¿Que es lo importante entonces? ¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

-Es muy bueno. Hoy conocí a una chica super linda en el parque.

-...-

-Es super linda y creo que le gusto. Intercambio su numero de teléfono conmigo y me ha mandado muchos mensajes desde entonces. Es increíble ¿verdad?

-Si, lo es

-¿huh? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, continua

-Dijo que yo era muy gracioso y es muy amable ¿crees que tenga oportunidad con ella?

"¿En que demonios estaba pensando?" Saori se regaño a si misma ¿Que clase de cosas había pensado al si quiera sugerir que el no estaba bromeando aquella vez? La diosa sintió una leve molestia y luego le dio gracia. Era verdad, el era la viva imagen de un amor efímero, si es que a eso en realidad se le podía llamar amor. Ella comenzó a sonreir de nuevo. De verdad era increíble ese chico. Diciendo que "deberían ser algo mas que amigos" y luego llegando con un nuevo enamoramiento a contárselo sin que le importara lo que ella pensara.

Le tomo tanto tiempo a la diosa darse cuenta de la realidad. Una cruel realidad de cierta forma. Él jamas voltearía a verla a ella, no es como si a Saori le doliera o le afectara tanto, así que se deshizo de todo lo que estaba comenzando a sentir. Vio de reojo sus papeles descuidados de la fundación, iba retrasada con su trabajo y aun tenia que limpiar.

-Si... posiblemente tengas muchas oportunidades. Eres un gran sujeto.

-Es increíble, creo que me he enamorado a primera vista. Es linda y todo, pero también es graciosa y...

-¿Podrías dejarme sola por hoy? No he terminado de recoger y creo que seria aburrido para ti estar aquí mientras limpio y acomodo libros.

-¿eh? Pero acabo de llegar y no me molesta

"Pero a mi si"

-Solo me gustaría estar sola, hace mucho que no lo estoy...

Saori comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta. En esos momentos se pregunto ¿por que había logrado convencerla de tirar aquellas cartas? o mas bien ¿como lo había hecho? Ni siquiera Tatsumi con suplicas había logrado hacer que su señora se olvidara de las cartas que leía cuidadosamente cada día.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Estas de mal humor hoy o que?

-Claro, siempre lo estoy ¿no? Vete por hoy, esta bien, vuelve luego

-¿Me abandonaras hoy? Que aburrido

-El que me abandono primero fuiste tu

Dijo mientras terminaba de echarlo y ponía el seguro de la puerta para ponerse a trabajar.


	4. Chapter 4

Como cuando llevo un gran tiempo sin actualizar nada .-.

* * *

-Saori...

-...

-¿Saori?

-...

-¡Saori!

-Deja de gritar aquí por favor

-Hazme un poco de caso. Desde ayer estas muy rara y te la pasas ignorándome, eso es muy mal educado de tu parte.

-Estoy trabajando, deberias salir a jugar si lo que quieres es divertirte.

-Que mala eres ¿al menos podrías escuchar mis problemas como siempre?

Saori soltó un largo suspiro.- De acuerdo, puedo fingir que te escucho.

-La chica de la ora vez es muy acelerada.

-aja...

-A penas nos conocimos y ya quiere ser mi novia...

-aja "¿Que es esto? ¿Una telenovela con un chico que es perseguido por todas las chicas de la ciudad?"

-Me ha estado llevando de un lado para otro por todos lados.

-aja...

-Deja de contestar solo eso, me harás sentir que estoy hablando con la nada

-Seria mas entretenido de esa forma

-¿que?

-Nada, continua.

-Tengo otra cita con ella dentro de un par de horas.

Saori dejo su trabajo un momento y miro al sujeto despreocupado de su sofá. "¡¿Entonces que demonios haces aquí?!" Si ella estuviera en una relación se preocuparía mas por pasar tiempo con su pareja que estar encerrada en una despacho con una persona x

-Seiya... ¿a que hora es tu cita?

-Como en media hora ¿por?

-Ah... Espera ¿Que no dijiste en un par de horas?

-Error de vocabulario señorita, perdone mi falta de comunicación.

-Sal de aquí ahora y ve a tu cita o no te hablare en lo que resta del día.

-Acepto el reto.

Saori tomo mucho aire y volvió a su trabajo. Seiya confundido se acerco mas a su escritorio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-...

-¿Saori?

-...

Seiya se sentía incomodo con la diosa, no importaba cuantas veces le preguntaba si estaba molesta o si le había hecho algo. Ella solo lo ignoraba y su frialdad hacia él iba en aumento. Aun así el caballero seguía ahí. Esperaba ansioso a que las cosas volvieran a su estado normal.

-¿Quieres ir mañana a algún lugar? Estas encerrada todo el tiempo.

-No, estoy mejor aquí.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de helado, té o algo?

-No, asi estoy bien

-... ¿Quieres... ayuda en algo?

-No...

-¿Quieres...

-¿Puedes callarte? Estoy ocupada Seiya.

-Vamos, solo es una cita, puedo ir cualquier otro día.

-Aja

-Ok, ok iré, pero ya deja de ignorarme es peor que cuando intento hablar con Ikki, al menos Ikki si me mira, con indiferencia, pero me mira.

Eso le había hecho gracia a la diosa, pero tenia que ocultar sus ganas de reír.

-¿Quieres que te traiga helado como disculpa?

"¿Que esta pasando? ¿No debería estar yendo a su cita?" Era lo mas ilógico que había visto. En vez de preocuparse por si ella le iba a hablar o no debería estar en camino a su cita para disculparse por su retraso con aquella chica.

-Seiya

-¿si?

-Fuera de aquí. Ve a tu cita

-Pero no quiero ir.

-Solo sal y ya. Debiste decir eso antes de aceptar salir con ella. Vamos, ve.

-Pero...

-Vale ya, te volveré a hablar, pero vete de aquí.

Seiya se levanto de su lugar y se marcho silenciosamente. A penas cerro la puerta y la diosa soltó su pluma y se tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Cada vez que lo veía tenia unas ganas incontrolables de sentimiento se intensifico cuando mostró mas interés en pasar tiempo con ella que en su cita con la que posiblemente ya era su nueva novia. Ese chico cambia mas rapido de novia que ella de bolígrafos.

-¿Señorita?

Saori descubrio su rostro para poder ver a Tatsumi parado sin saber que hacer en la puerta. seguro que le sorprendió vera su ama de esa forma. No era común verla preocupada por algo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno... tiene visitas...

-¿visitas?

-Uno de sus pretendientes

"Supongo que no puede salir nada bueno de esto"

-Dile que estoy ocupada.

-Ah, seguro señorita

Tatsumi puso una sonrisa triunfal, no entregaría a su señora a cualquier hombre que no obtuviera su aprobación

-Un segundo Tatsumi

El mayordomo freno y miro a la diosa

-¿Quien es?

-Am... es... el joven Julian Solo.

-Ah... ¿sabes que? Cambie de opinión, déjalo pasar.

Saori se sentía emocionada, era el único hombre que le había mandado cartas con palabras que parecían sinceras y letra decente. Era muy diferente a los otros. aun recordaba su fallido intento al proponerle matrimonio al conocerse. Ella en verdad creyó que era una locura en ese momento y nunca se imagino que seguiría insistiendo después de tanto tiempo.

Saori salio de su mente cuando vio al peliazul asomarse cuidadosamente por la puerta.

-Pasa, no estoy ocupada

Saori entonces recordó como cruelmente le dijo a Seiya "estoy ocupada"

-Estaba esperando por verte Saori

-Algo así imaginaba, decías lo mismo muchas veces en tus cartas.

-¡¿Las leíste?!

El joven ni siquiera intento disimular ni un poco su emoción. La alegría con la que lo dijo contagio un poco a la diosa.

-¿Como no hacerlo? Eres el único que parece saber como escribir decentemente. Me agrado recibir tus cartas, tengo que confesar que hasta hace poco las tenia guardadas. Gracias por enviármelas.

-Supongo que tengo competencia, pero es fácil escribir palabras dulces y de una buena manera si es para ti.

"si es para ti" ella no tenia que adivinar que el esperaba ser correspondido o algo así en esos momentos, no quería eso. Ella lo freno en su intento por conquistarla.

-Bueno... en realidad no estoy interesada en esos temas

-huh... ¿tan rapido me rechazas?

-L-lo siento... no es que no me agrades, pero creo que no me veo por ahora saliendo con alguien...

-Entonces tengo una oportunidad, haré que te veas a ti misma caminando conmigo.

-Julian...

Por alguna razón no parecían salir las palabras que quería decir "no quiero salir con alguien, no ahora o al menos no contigo"

-Saori... permiteme intentarlo.

Ella no lograba pensar claramente en si aceptar o no su propuesta. era cierto que no lo veía de esa manera, pero tampoco lo conocía muy bien. Por unos segundos se imagino como seria salir con él, seria tan diferente a sus días encerrada en esa habitación junto con Seiya que ni ella misma se lo creía. Cualquier persona habría pensado que le había agradado la idea de salir con él, pero al darse cuenta de que sus días junto a su caballero terminarían si decía que "si" se arrepintió totalmente de siquiera haber pensado en aceptar.

Julian pareció ver que le desagradaba la idea, no le quedaba de otra mas que seguir insistiendo.

-Descuida, haré que te enamores de mi. Te querré tanto que parecerá que ninguno de tus pretendientes te amaba.

"Eso parecía mas una declaración de guerra contra todos los demás chicos"

-Bueno... yo en realidad no...

*Toc toc

Saori dio un pequeño brinco sin razón al escuchar la puerta.

-¿Tatsumi?

Pregunto mientras Julian se acercaba a abrir.

No era Tatsumi, ni algún otro sirviente.

-Hola, se que dije que venia después, pero te traje algo de Té. No parece que vayas a salir en un buen rato y no quiero encontrarte desmayada o algo, así que toma.

Seiya paso por enfrente de Julian sin verlo a la cara y el peliazul se molesto un poco por ello.

-¿Es tu sirviente Saori?

"¿sirviente?" La forma en que lo había dicho sonó igual que cuando se desprecia a alguien. Casi como si fuera un insulto.-Am.. no, él es...

-Ah, hola, perdón no te había visto... ¿nos conocemos de algún otro lado?

Al caballero se le había hecho muy familiar su rostro, pero por mas que intentaba recordarlo no se le venia ningún nombre a la mente.

-Seiya, él es...

Julian observo de pies a cabeza al caballero. Se veía como una persona normal así que era fácil confundirlo con un sirviente de la diosa.-No, creo que no

Julian contesto y Saori se dio cuenta de que el no recordaba nada de cuando fue poseidon. La mirada del peliazul cambio completamente al mirar a Seiya. era como si lo mirara hacia abajo.

-Seiya, el es Julian Solo.

-¿poseidon? ¿Que hace aquí?

-¡Seiya!

La diosa le hizo señas para que se quedara callado, Julian no tenia ni idea de que había sido poseidon en el pasado y Saori no tenia ningún derecho de encargase de hacérselo saber.

-¿Entonces si es sirviente tuyo Saori?

-No... el es... ¿un amigo? tal vez...

-Oye, no lo digas dudando. Hola, soy Seiya y soy amigo de Saori

El castaño estiro la mano para saludar, pero Julian solo lo miro como si fuera algo insignificante.

-Ah... mucho gusto

Dejo con la mano estirada a Seiya y a Saori comenzaron a caerle mal sus acritudes hacia el caballero.

-Saori, creo que debo irme, disculpa si interrumpí algo. Me gustaría que pensaras un poco en lo que te dije. Vendré con mas frecuencia.

-De acuerdo... nos vemos...

Saori miro por un momento a Seiya, estaba segura de que a penas el peliazul abandonara el cuarto Seiya comenzaría a burlarse o algo por recibir a un pretendiente en su despacho.

-Espera Julian

El joven se detuvo con ojos brillantes, se le daba muy bien fingir ser un gran tipo frente a la chica que le interesaba. La forma en que se se notaba molesto al tener a Seiya de frente y la manera en que intentaba aparentar amabilidad frente a Saori la estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Era esa la persona que le escribía aquellas cartas tan normales?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sobre lo que hablamos hace un rato... creo que no puedo esperar hasta la siguiente vez que nos veamos. Tengo que contestarte, estaría mal que te diera falsas esperanzas. Lo siento. No estoy interesada en tu oferta y no creo poder cambiar de opinión.

-¿Ya te gusta alguien?

-¿alguien? Creo que me mal entiendes, no es cosa de si me gusta alguien o no. Estoy cómoda como estoy en este momento.

El anterior Poseidon miro con ojos molestos a Seiya de nuevo quien se mantenía atento a lo que decía su diosa y amiga. Saori no paso por alto esa mirada tan frustrada.

-No saldría con cualquier persona, al menos no con alguien por quien ni siquiera sienta algo.

-¿Esperas un amor a primera vista?

Julian había dejado de aparentar amabilidad y hasta su voz sonó un poco hostil, aun así a Saori no le intereso el por que de su actitud. La diosa llevaba rato notando las diferentes formas en que él intentaba acercarsele y como miraba a todos los demás como si fueran menos que ellos. Le parecio algo pasable ya que al menos intentaba aparentar ser una persona amable, pero le comenzó a molestar justo cuando vio a Seiya con los mismos ojos con que miraba a la basura.

-No, no espero absolutamente nada.- Comenzó a decirle mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera.- Tal vez ni siquiera yo sepa que es lo que estoy esperando, pero lo que si es seguro es que no te estoy esperando a ti. Gracias por tu visita.

-Con tu permiso.

Salio y azoto la puerta dejando salir su enojo con la diosa en ese movimiento.

-Que gran forma de rechazar a alguien.

-Cállate, él te estaba viendo de menos.

-Lo sé

\- si lo sabias ¿por que no dijiste nada?

-Es que... ¡Que flojera decirle algo!

El caballero se tiro en el sofá como siempre dejando a la diosa boquiabierta.

-¿Me estas hablando en serio?

-Claro, ¿por que me tiene que importar lo que el piense de mi?

-Bueno, si tu lo dices...

Saori volvió a su lugar de trabajo y miro el reloj de reojo. No habían pasado mas de cuarenta minuto desde la primera vez que lo corrió.

-Seiya...

-Si

-Me puedes explicar ¿que haces aquí?

-¿De que hablas?

-Se suponía que tenias una cita hace diez minutos ¿no?

Ah, sobre eso... le llame hace rato y le dije que no iría.

-¿huh?

-¿Que? Te dije que no quería ir desde un principio.

-Pero es tu novia.

-Corrección, ella quiere ser mi novia mas no lo es aun.

"¿aun?"

-¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto, a mi me gustan todas las chicas.

-Me diste ganas de darte una patada.

-Es en serio, todas las chicas son lindas

-No sabia que eras esa clase de persona... ¿piensas andar con todas las mujeres del mundo o que?

-Solo las que me interesen

-Ah... bueno.

-¿Que tal tu?

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Con cuantos chicos planeas andar?

-A diferencia tuya no tengo esas cosas como prioridad. ademas soy del tipo de persona que se creería que estará toda la vida con la persona que escoja, pero con eso de que romper y chicos como tu están por todos lados mejor me quedo así.

Seiya se acerco al escritorio de la diosa para encararla.

-¿Estas diciendo que nunca saldrías conmigo?

Saori se detuvo a pensar un momento y aparto la vista de el para volver a lo suyo.

-Tal vez es eso lo que estoy diciendo.

-Usted es cruel señorita

-Usted lo es aun mas. Ahora siéntate en tu lugar Seiya.

-Mandona.

-Tonto

-Pareces una niña pequeña

-Cállate.

-¿Qué tengo de malo? Déjame presumir que muchas personas dicen que soy un buen partido

-Si, claro. Un chico que considera a todas las mujeres para que sean sus novias... seguro es un gran sujeto.

-¿Me estas diciendo mujeriego?

-¿Hay otra palabra para describirte?

-No soy un mujeriego, soy una persona normal.

-Aja...

-Deja de darme el avión

-Lo siento, pero es tan extraño lo que dices que no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Y si dejara de salir con muchas chicas? ¿Si fueras la única? ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Saori dejo sus cosas a un lado y se cruzo de brazos.

-Bromeas... ¿cierto?

-quien sabe... ¿suena falso? Puede que mi discurso mas falso sea el único verdadero.

Saori sonrió alegremente tras la respuesta de su caballero.

-Si ese fuera el caso... solo te tomarían unos mil años conquistarme.

-¿huh? ¿Me estas diciendo que es imposible?

-Quien sabe...

"si ese fuera el caso... tal vez..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Si el decidiera algún día elegirla a ella seguro que ella le corresponderia"

-Que tonteria

La diosa estaba completamente sola en su famosa oficina. Hacia días que Seiya no se cruzaba por ahí. Lo veía de vez en cuando por la ventana. Entrando y saliendo despreocupadamente sin mirar hacia ella. Por razones difíciles de explicar ella comenzó a mirar la ventana incluso después de que no quedara rastro de el afuera ¿Que demonios hacia ahí? Tal vez le gustaba pensar que no había soñado las visitas de su caballero. Tal vez no le gustaba ver que ahora estaba completamente sola. Los días viéndolo dormir en su sofá y los momentos en que lo regañaba por mover las cosas de su lugar habían llegado a su fin. Era tan incomodo estar en silencio constantemente. Ni siquiera podía recordar como eran las cosas hasta antes de que el llegara de visita por primera vez. Seguro que todo era distinto. Seguro que ella era distinta. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había terminado su trabajo y le quedaba mas tiempo del que imaginaba, tiempo que no veía útil para algo.

La diosa por fin se decidió a salir, nuevamente a escondidas, pero salio. Tomo un pants y una chamarra para evitar llamar mucho la atención. No era común ver a una chica con vestido blanco por las calles y su conocido rostro en medios de comunicación no le ayudaba. Se coloco una gorra y salio por la puerta delantera evitando a Tatsumi.

Vio a muchas personas arropadas exageradamente, sin embargo ella no parecía sentir el frío del exterior porque incluso le dio calor con la chamarra delgada que llevaba. Saori camino por todos los lugares que visitaba de niña cuando escapaba de la vigilancia de su abuelo. Tuvo que amarrarse con cuidado el cabello para que no se saliera de la gorra, no le pareció ver a muchas personas con el pelo lila, así que era mejor prevenir.

Mas de una vez termino volteando a ver a la gente que se le parecía a su caballero y seguido de eso se regañaba a si misma sobre sus acciones sin sentido. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por buscarlo? ¿O porque se emocionaba tanto cuando encontraba a alguien tan parecido a el?

Dio vueltas y vueltas por la ciudad. Ella conocía bastante bien los alrededores. Su abuelo solía llevarla a todos los lugares que ella quisiera. Paro en un mercado y miro extrañada a una chica que le pareció familiar. Una chica con un mandil amarillo y el pelo recogido en dos coletas. Saori se acerco a ella y confirmo sus sospechas. Era Miho. Toco su hombro y la chica volteo asustada.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-¡¿Señorita Saori?! ¿Que hace aquí?

Eran muy pocas las veces que se habían visto. Saori ni podía recordar si alguna vez habían hablado sobre otra cosa que no fuera el orfanato o Seiya.

-Vine a explorar un poco ¿vienes a comprar cosas para los niños?

-Ah... si...

Miho quitó la vista de ella. Por alguna extraña razón se veía incomoda.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar eso?

Dijo señalando unas bolsas que la joven llevaba en una mano.

-Oh, no. Usted es Saori Kido, no puedo pedirle eso

"¿Soy de vidrio o que?" Saori rio para sus adentros. Verla tan asustada por una pequeña sugerencia no era normal.

-Descuida, no es problema.

Tomo la bolsa y la chica se quedo pasmada con tal acción. La primera vez que se había visto le había dado la impresión de que era una chica engreída que nunca le ayudaría en cosas como esas, bueno... en ese entonces no había una visión más atinada de cómo era su personalidad.

-Pero, ¿no está pesada? ¿No le molesta? Puedo...

-Miho. Tranquila, no me voy a romper.

-Pero...

-Déjame hacerlo, es divertido hacer cosas de personas normales.

Ambas caminaron de regreso al orfanato. De vez en cuando Miho miraba a la diosa que si bien estaba vestida como una persona de clase media podía notarse que era diferente a los demás con solo observar un poco. Tambien podia decir que era mas hermosa que cualquier chica que pasara por ahí. Hizo sentir a la pobre trabajadora como alguien insignificante.

-¿Pasa algo?

Athena había notado que la chica no paraba de mirarla de pies a cabeza.

-Ah... no es nada, solo estaba pensando en lo bien que se veía.

-huh... ¿gracias? Es raro oír eso.

-¿eh? ¿No se lo dicen a menudo?

-Bueno... no puede contar como que lo escuche, mas bien lo leo muy a menudo...

Se sintió incomoda al recordar su pila de cartas llenas de halagos y decoraciones cursis. Incluso comenzó a pensar seriamente en cambiarse de casa y no avisar a nadie para dejar de recibir tanto correo.

-Supongo que Seiya se lo dice muy a menudo.

Saori detuvo su caminar y miró a Miho como si le hubiera dicho una noticia muy impactante.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Ah! ¡Yo.. lo siento! pensé que ya hacían pública su relación.

Esa última frase dejo aun mas confundida a Saori. Fuera de ese tema la diosa comenzo a sentirse un poco mal. Tal vez estaba enferma, pero decidió que no era relevante y siguio la platica.

-¿Relación?

-¿eh?

Ambas se quedaron calladas un momento.

-¿De qué relación me estas hablando?

Saori comenzó a caminar como si nada estuviese pasando y Miho la imito.

-L-lo siento... creí que Seiya y usted...

-Creo que tienes algo mal en esa información. Seiya es un buen amigo, solo va de vez en cuando a visitarme, pero solo eso. Tengo claro que es un mujeriego y no me gustaría quedarme con alguien asi.

-¿Mujeriego? ¿Seiya?

-Si, se la pasa saliendo con muchas chicas. Y de vez en cuando insinúa cosas, pero supongo que esta bien. No es mi problema...

-Señorita... Seiya no es un mujeriego.

A Saori se le había olvidado completamente que Miho había sido por largo tiempo la novia de su caballero.

-¡Oh, lo siento! no es que quiera hacer ver mal a Seiya, perdón por hablar de más.

-No importa, después de que me ha estado ignorando por meses termine por olvidarlo.

"al menos..." Se alivio un poco la conciencia de la joven diosa.

-Pero eso no es a lo que me refería.

Saori volvió a ponerse un poco incómoda. Y miro a Miho esperando escuchar un tremendo regaño.

-Seiya no es de esa clase de personas. Tengo entendido que el ha estado enamorado de la misma persona por años. Incluso cuando salia conmigo siempre se la pasaba hablando de otra persona. Eso es lo que nos llevó a terminar, no puedo competir con ella.

"Esto no aumenta mi visión positiva de él" Saori intento buscar una escapatoria de esa desagradable conversación.

-Bueno... supongo que no lo conozco tan bien como creía.

-Si, sobre todo porque usted ya habría notado algo si le prestara más atención.

-¿huh?

"¿desde cuando soy yo la mala?"

-¿Que cosas podria notar?

-No lo sé, tal vez podría descubrir de quien está enamorado ese chico

-¿De alguna chica que haya conocido por ahi hoy?

Soltó en forma de broma la diosa.

-¿En serio no puede ni verlo?

-Disculpa, no me fijo mucho en esas cosas

-Usted en verdad es increible...

Miho miró de reojo que ya habían llegado al frente del orfanato y que los niños las miraban por la ventana.

-Eso suena bien, pero la forma en que lo dices me hace sentir mal...

-Señorita...

La joven tomó las bolsas que llevaba Saori. La joven diosa se sintió atemorizada por la forma tan segura en que Miho la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Supongo que Seiya corrió hacia usted el día en que termine con el definitivamente ¿no? ¿Se lo dijo? ¿Se lo contó a detalle? el no hizo más que hablarme sobre aquella chica y yo me moleste tanto que le arroje una piedra a la cara.

-ah si... "como olvidarlo"

-Bueno, tal vez el no le dijo esto, pero... el en todas nuestras citas o cada vez que nos veíamos, incluso ahora sin falta él tenía que mencionarla a usted. Todo era sobre usted, así que no sé si debería habérselo dicho, pero esa fue la principal razón por la que creí que ustedes estaban saliendo.

Saori se quedó callada.

-¿Le impresiona? ¿Creía que ese chico era un simple mujeriego? Déjeme decirle algo mas. el no ha salido con nadie mas después de terminar conmigo. Tal vez le ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo solo para volver a verla y usted ni cuenta se ha dado de eso. Aunque ahora que lo pienso ultimamente Seiya ha venido más aquí y no creo que se haya cruzado ni una vez con usted ¿me equivoco? Por eso me impresionó tanto encontrarla, si el siguiera yendo a ese asfixiante lugar ninguno de ustedes dos vendría por aquí. Tal vez el ya se esta cansando de esperar ¿no lo cree?

Entonces algunas cosas le parecieron claras. Las constantes visitas de Seiya eran tan frecuentes que ni siquiera encontraba razones para no haber pensado que no tenía tiempo para estar con alguien mas. ¿Por que le mentiría contándoles que estaba con otras personas? Era bastante extraño si lo mirabas desde el punto de vista de Saori. Miho vio como Saori aún sorprendida estaba a punto de responder.

-No quiero escuchar sus palabras y usted no tiene que responder. Al menos no a mi. Que tenga una linda tarde señorita Saori.

La joven trabajadora hizo una pequeña reverencia recordando que estaba frente a una diosa y dio media vuelta para irse.

Saori se quedo parada en el pórtico viéndola marcharse.

Comenzó a notar que en verdad hacía frío. Se quitó su gorra y desató su cabello haciendo caso omiso de la gente que comenzó a percatarse de quien era. Camino de regreso a su mansión con pasos lentos y torpes. Era demasiado tarde como para darse cuenta de que no había comido nada más después del desayuno o que solo había dormido unas tres horas ese dia. Había aguantado demasiado sin sentir agotamiento que en serio agradeció ser una diosa, de una o otra forma ya estaría inconsciente. Vio a lo lejos la reja de la entrada y frente a ella a dos chicos que no eran otros que Seiya y Shun.

-¡Saori san!

Escuchó la alegre voz del peliverde quien movía rápidamente sus manos en el aire para saludarla y esta vez no fue contagiada por el de su alegría.

-¿Saori? ¿No deberias estar trabajando?

Esperaba escuchar la voz feliz del pegaso y solo recibió palabras que sonaban demasiado formales dichas por el. Se sentía mareada y no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada. Intento caminar mas rapido, pero posiblemente la falta de energía que se estaba haciendo más notoria se lo impidió.

-¡¿Saori san?!- Shun se preocupo al momento al ver lo pálida que se veia.- ¿Estas bien?

-No es nada, solo quiero dormir un poco.

-¿No dormiste o que?

Saori se veía dividida entre los regaños de Seiya y las preocupaciones de Shun. Aun así no parecía prestar atención a ninguna de las cosas que le decían. Hubo un momento en el que solo percibía murmullos irreconocibles de ellos.

Shun la ayudo un poco a caminar cuando noto que en verdad estaba cansada.

-Ven aquí Seiya, creo que está por desmayarse

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Que no te preocupas por ti misma o que Saori?

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaba cansada...

Seiya era el único de los tres que parecía molesto.

-¿Te parece bien trabajar hasta desmayarte?

-¡Seiya! Preocupate mas por ayudarme a llevarla a su habitación.

Saori dejó de contestar para ese punto. Tatsumi quien estaba a punto de llamar a la policía por la huida de su diosa se apresuró a ayudar a los caballeros cuando los vio entrando con ella.

-¡¿Que le han hecho a la señorita?!

-Callate, no grites y mejor ve a abrirnos su habitación. Ella salió por su cuenta. Nosotros la acabamos de encontrar.

-Oigan no peleen y ayudenme un poco.

Shun era el que más trabajo estaba haciendo ya que Seiya parecía dejarle todo el trabajo al peliverde. El mayordomo obedientemente fue a hacer lo que le pidieron.

-¿Como demonios paso esto? ¿No se da cuenta de sus necesidades o que?

-Deja de regañarla, tu y yo sabemos que se la pasa encerrada.

-Deja de consentirla.

Tatsumi abrió la habitación de Saori y permitió a Seiya y Shun entrar y dejarla en su cama.

-Al fin...

El caballero de andromeda se tiro en la primera silla que vio. Seiya le había dejado cargarla en las escaleras.

-Eres muy malo Seiya, Saori san está inconsciente y tu solo me dejas a mi traerla hasta aquí.

-Di que te he acompañe, no debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas. si ella no se cuida no es mi problema.

Shun dejó de quejarse y observo a Saori dormida.

-Que bien finges Seiya.

-No se de que me estas hablando.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Te gusta Saori.

-Callate.

-Bien, bien, como tu quieras. Yo me largo. Quédate aquí un rato con ella yo voy a traer algo para que coma cuando despierte.

-Lo hare solo porque tu me lo pides.

-Mentiroso.

El peliverde se marchó no sin antes asegurarse de que la diosa siguiera dormida.

Saori se sentía acabada en muchos sentidos. Ni siquiera le gusto haberse encontrado a Seiya en la entrada poco después de hablar con Miho. Aun así se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para no haber aceptado su ayuda. Un dulce aroma terminó por levantarla de su letargo.

-Buenas noches señorita.

-¿Seiya? ¿Que haces aqui?

-¿Lo olvidaste? Te acabas de desmayar y te trajimos hasta aquí.

-huh... gracias...

La diosa miró a su alrededor. La había despertado el aroma del té que Shun le había llevado. No solo era eso, le habian traido varias cosas para que comiera.

-huh... ¿adivinaron que no he comido nada?

-Me lo imagine cuando te vimos. No por nada te estabas muriendo.

-ah...

Era realmente incomodo estar con el. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle y tantas que deseaba decirle, pero no se atrevió a hablar ni a preguntar nada.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Que?

-¿Crees que está bien salir sin comer y dormir bien? ¿Qué habrías hecho si te desmayaras a mitad de la calle?

Los regaños habían comenzado. Se sintió de verdad patética al ser regañada por alguien más irresponsable que ella.

-Lo siento, sólo quería salir de aquí un momento.

-Pudiste habernos avisado. Tatsumi estaba que se moría por encontrarte.

-Lo sé, pero Tatsumi tiende a exagerar...

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuviste afuera?

-huh... ¿una hora?

-Estuviste fuera más de cinco horas.

Saori repaso un poco lo que había hecho en todo el dia y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que había dado vueltas por todos los alrededores antes de encontrar a Miho.

-huh... lo siento.

-si las cosas pudieran arreglarse con solo disculpas no existiría la policía.

-Lo siento... ¿te preocupe?

Esa ultima pregunta salió sin pensar. Le avergonzó un poco haber preguntado algo así.

-claro que lo hiciste ¿que estabas pensando? Habría estado bien que salieras sin te encontrabas bien, pero estabas débil, idiota.

-huh...

No era común escucharle llamarla idiota.

-Lo siento...

-tienes prohibido salir por una semana.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Una semana?

¿Que? ¿Era su padre? La diosa se molesto un poco, pero acepto el castigo a regañadientes.

-De acuerdo...

-Ahora come, sera problematico si vuelves a desvanecerte.

La diosa obedeció y a Seiya le pareció raro que aceptara tantos regaños sin replicar. Pensó que tal vez se debía a lo mal que se sentía.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Come eso y vuelve a dormir, pero no hagas las coasa seguidas por que te hará daño.

-Vale...

-Adios.

Saori recordó que había pasado tiempo de que veía a Seiya por otro medio que no fuera su ventana. La visión que tuvo de ella siendo abandonada de nuevo no le gusto para nada. Le fastidio recordar la soledad que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Seiya! espera.

-¿eh? ¿Que?

-Si no tienes algo que hacer ¿vendrás mañana a verme?

Seiya dejo de fruncir el ceño y miró detenidamente a su diosa.

-Incluso si no tuviera tiempo libre, vendré a verte.


	6. Chapter 6

"Incluso si tuviera algo que hacer vendré a verte"

Menuda mentira le había dicho ya que la diosa nunca vio a su caballero cruzando su puerta.

-Es todo un sádico, no tenías que mentir…

Saori estaba recostada en su cama, había cogido un resfriado y como era de suponerse su fiel sirviente no la dejo ni pararse para desayunar. Todo se lo llevaban a la cama. Dejando de lado su curiosa situación, Seiya no se había parado por ahí faltando a su promesa. Más que eso ella extrañamente seguía cumpliendo su parte al quedarse en casa como castigo por haber huido el día anterior.

No podía decir que estuviera teniendo un momento agradable, la fiebre le había aumentado y se sentía asfixiada entre cobijas y cojines, deseo vivir sola para no tener que sufrir de tantas atenciones. De vez en cuando se paraba descalza y miraba por la ventana esperando ver a su caballero, pero fue desalentador pasar tiempo en la ventana para luego ver que las manecillas del reloj no habían parado de moverse. El tiempo seguía pasando y él no llegaba. Posiblemente él estaría en algún lado jugando o tal vez estaba dormido en algún sofá como solía hacerlo cuando la visitaba en su despacho.

Saori vio sus montones de cajas y frascos llenos de pastillas para el resfriado y se sintió aliviada al saber que su mayordomo exageraba, pero no lo suficiente como para obligarla a tomar tantas pastillas como para morir en el acto. Miró un momento a su puerta y volteó un segundo a la ventana.

-Al diablo las promesas

Tomó su celular y llamó al único de sus amigos que no la delataría en su escape, más bien… estaría demasiado asustado de que ella le hiciera algo como para intentar delatarla. Shun contestó rápido el teléfono, típico de una persona amable. A los treinta minutos ya había un confundido chico parado frente a la gran reja de la mansión de Saori. La diosa salió sólo con un suéter pese a las súplicas acompañadas de llantos de su insistente mayordomo.

-buenos días Shun

-ugh… buenos días

-vamos, quiero salir de aquí

-Como ordene ¿A dónde vamos?

-A tu aparente, quiero descansar, estoy enferma y prefiero eso a que Tatsumi me mate con sus remedios caseros. Sólo no se lo digas a Seiya.

-Seiya?

-Después de lo de ayer prometí que no saldría de casa y si sabe que me enferme me regañara aún peor, así que tendrás que guardar el secreto.

-Ugh… no creo poder…

-vamos, no haré nada malo. Sólo huiré un momento de aquí. Y estaré a tu cuidado, así que no estaré desobedeciendo del todo.

-m… está bien, sólo jugaremos un rato videojuegos y te regresaré en seguida.

-¿sólo un rato? Tatsumi me matara si nota la fiebre que llevó.

-¿En serio estás enferma?

-claro que si. Por cierto… no es que me importe, pero cierta persona me prometió que vendría y…

-Seiya esta en el orfanato, dijo que pasaría todo el día ahí.

-Nunca dije que fuera Seiya

-Se te nota bastante que lo estabas esperando. Yo lo imaginé después de verte en la ventana cada vez que pasaba por el jardín.

-Sólo no le digas a él que lo estaba esperando.

-Mis labios están sellados, ahora vámonos antes de que Tatsumi venga a gritar.

Shun estaba totalmente en lo cierto, no había algo que deseara más que volver a ese momento de su vida en donde Seiya la visitaba diariamente, le habría alegrado el día y se habría atrevido a sacar el tema de lo que sentía el caballero por ella. Aún así él no llegó. Por más que quisiera esperarlo era seguro que él no llegaría. Había roto su promesa. La diosa miró su celular. Eran cerca de las siete. El sol se estaba ocultando y era notorio con sólo mirar el escenario lleno de tonos rojizos y anaranjados.

-oye Shun…

El caballero que no dejaba de mirar entre las calles a falta de conversación se animó.

-mande

-Imagina que yo te dijera que estoy enamorada de alguien… sería normal oírlo de mi?

Shun se quedó un poco confuso y luego rió.

-Sería anormal oír eso de ti, pero no sería extraño y mucho menos lo vería a mal.

-m… dime entonces, qué harías si te dijera que conoces a esa persona?

Shun se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego clavo sus grandes ojos en la nerviosa divinidad que le acompañaba, nadie le creería si dijera que la chica a su lado era una diosa. Estaba tan nerviosa que evitaba el contacto visual con el joven.

-huh… de acuerdo...

-Suponiendo que esa serie de coincidencias ocurrieran…

-Si, todo es una suposición.

\- Me haría feliz escuchar eso, más porque hay cierto chico al que le vendría bien que le hicieras caso.

-EH?

-Nada, cosas mías… veamos ahora supón tú que un día llega tu mejor amigo y de la manera más natural posible se comienza acercar a ti poco a poco cada día ¿tú crees que significa algo? o Mejor aún ¿Qué harías tú?

-Posiblemente a él sólo le gusta mi compañía ¿por qué debería hacer algo?

-... Eres o te haces?

-perdón?

Nada, nada… supongo que nada volverá a ser como antes después de estos días…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿En serio no has captado nada?

-No…

-Sigamos entonces con las suposiciones. Suponga usted señorita que hay una chica enamorada de un chico.

La forma en que lo decía sonaba casi como una burla hacia ella.

-Ahora digamos que la chica no acepta que está enamorada del chico, todo esto a pesar de que el chico también está enamorado de ella. Visualiza ahora como es el pobre hombre que es correspondido y a la vez no lo es.

-... Tu lo que quieres es que me imagine a una persona en específico verdad? No lo haré

Shun soltó una pequeña risita

-lo acabas de hacer, al adivinar que quería que pensaras en esa persona tuviste que haber pensado en alguien y yo se quien es ese alguien

-... De vez en cuando quiero golpearte.

-El sentimiento es mutuo

Saori siguiente a su joven amigo sin decir nada más. Todo el tiempo que pasó encerrada se la paso pensando en la misma persona que le prometió algo que no pensaba cumplir. En un breve momento de soledad pensó que tal vez sus incontrolables pensamientos hacia la misma persona eran a causa de que fue el único que le hizo compañía durante tanto tiempo, entonces se comenzó a sentir peor. De un momento a otro la diosa dejó de caminar e hizo falta que Shun diera varios pasos adelante para darse cuenta de que la diosa no lo seguía.

Ella se quedó congelada varios pasos atrás con la mirada perdida.

-Saori?

-Cambie de opinión, tengo que ir a otro lugar. No le digas a nadie que me has dejado ir, vale?

Shun volvió a reír de forma discreta.

-De acuerdo, sólo no te desmayes por ahí. Nos vemos luego

Nos vemos

Contestó con una sonrisa

o-o-o-o

-¡Oye! ¿Donde pongo esto?

Seiya cargaba grandes cajas para miho. Su mente había desechado por completo la idea de pasarse por la mansión en algún momento del dia.

-Solo dejalo por ahi, te dije que no era necesario que ayudaras.

-Ya se, ya se, pero no podía dejarte cargar tantas cosas.

Miho observó con atención a su viejo amigo. Hacía tiempo que no hablaban con naturalidad.

-Oye Seiya… ¿Que piensas de la señorita Saori?

-¿eh? ¿Saori? Pues es una buena persona… aunque antes era una malcriada.

-Vamos, deja de fingir. No parabas de hablar de ella cuando salíamos. Te gusta ¿verdad?

Seiya dejo el monton de cajas que cargaba y se sentó en un banco cercano.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde siempre lo he sabido.

Seiya estaba increíblemente incómodo.

-Bueno… de todas formas no es como si esperara algo de ella.

-que pesimista es usted señor.

-De verdad pesimista,mi autoestima está cerca del infierno.

-En serio es tarde ¿no irás hoy a la mansión?

-No, no tengo animos de ir.

-¿Y qué pasa si la señorita te esta esperando?

-¿Bromeas? Ha de estar enferma, ayer se ha desmayado en la entrada de la mansión.

-¿Se desmayó? Pero si la he visto perfectamente bien, incluso me ayudó a llevar algunas cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Ella vino? ¿Te la encontraste ayer?

-Bueno… seria algo asi como que ella me encontró a mi… se veia bien como para que me digas que ahora está enferma.

-No es como si ella fuera normal.

-Oh cierto, de vez en cuando olvido que hablamos de una diosa.

-Precisamente, de vez en cuando también lo olvido…

-No estarás diciendo que te echaste para atrás ¿o no?

-Quien sabe… Supongo que ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, voy a casa.

-¿Vas a escapar de esto?

-Si me ves no deberias preguntar.

El caballero comenzó a caminar afuera y la joven lo dejó ir.

Seiya anduvo a paso lento, seria una perdida de tiempo ir a la mansión. Lo había prometido, eso era cierto. Lamentablemente no había nada que lo hiciera tener ganas de ir a pararse por allá. Bueno, solo había una cosa… le habría alegrado el dia hablar un rato con ella.

Caminando mientras pateaba piedritas comenzó a sentir el frío del anochecer. Ahora adivinaba que aquella chica de pelo lila se había enfermado de gripe, más bien lo predecía.

Por un breve momento pensó en cambiar su dirección e ir a cumplir su promesa,pero no lo hizo.

Siguió con cabizbajo sin ningún motivo aparente, ni siquiera él entendía por qué la estaba evitando. Tal vez ya era suficiente para el. Días consecutivos de visitas sin sentido y sonrisas fingidas.

-Demasiada tristeza para tu edad ¿no crees?

Levantó la cabeza para ver a la joven pelilila frente a él.

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿No habias prometido no salir?

-La mansión está en la otra dirección ¿no habías prometido que irás a verme? Es un gran atrevimiento reclamarme cuando tu no has ido.

-Estaba ocupado

-Incluso si tuviera que hacer algo, iría a verte. Gracias por la pequeña mentira.

-Solo fueron palabras.

Saori sentía un pequeño dolor al escuchar.

-Asi que asi se siente recibir palabras frías de ti.

-Eso no es ser cruel. Deberías ir a la mansión, estabas enferma ¿no?

La diosa tomó un gran respiro.

-Si… debería irme.

-Vale, nos vemos

Seiya comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Paso varias calles hasta que se dio por vencido.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿No puedo?

-Estas enferma, incluso tienes la cara roja y puedo asegurar que tienes fiebre.

-¿Y? Solo estoy siguiéndote, si me desmayara de nuevo tu estarias ahi.

-No cuentes con que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte, puedo irme en cualquier momento.

-Estas molesto

-No lo estoy

-Lo estas

-Que no

-Dime entonces ¿Por qué no me has visto a los ojos desde que te he encontrado?

-Solo déjame en paz.

Saori dejó de seguirlo. Se detuvo en una intersección mientras él cruzaba. La luz roja parpadeaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambió a verde.

El caballero al no notarla volteo temiendo que la chica se hubiese desmayado, cosa que no ocurrió. Ella seguia ahi, mirandolo a lo lejos del otro lado de la calle. No hacía nada más que observar y de un momento a otro se dio la vuelta. Seguro que la había molestado, el incluso se sintio como un ser fastidioso. entonces la vio voltear de nuevo hacia el. Ambos uno de cada lado de la calle.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

Grito la joven.

-¡Ya no ire!

Le respondio. No sabia por que lo hizo, queria apartarla. No podia seguir asi.

-¡Lo prometiste, no puedes dejarme sola ahi!

Era una locura, hace meses ella habria pedido que la dejaran sola para toda la vida en ese cuarto. Se veia a si misma trabajando por el resto de su humana vida y ya no era una imagen agradable como lo era para ella.

-¡Lo siento!

La luz cambio a rojo de nuevo. La diosa comenzo a caminar nuevamente hacia el y de la misma manera el se dio vuelta para huir.

De una forma a otra Saori termino sosteniendolo de la camisa antes de que se diera a la huida.

-Repitelo

-¿Puedes soltarme?

-¿Iras mañana a verme?

-No tengo razones para ir, es aburrido

-Yo estoy ahi.

-No importa

-Quiero verte

-... Podemos vernos de vez en cuando, pero no hay necesidad de que yo vaya

-¿Sabes? Me han dicho algo muy gracioso hace un rato…

-¿Ah si? ¿Que cosa?

-Alguien me ha descubierto, ya no puedo seguir de la misma manera y tu tampoco.

-¿Que?

-Shun lo descubrio hace un rato, sabe que estoy enamorada de alguien.

-Que gran sorpresa, ahora puedes planear tu boda.

Lo dijo de una manera indiferente y ella no lo solto ni hizo nada.

-¿Irias a mi boda?

-Si claro… no me la perderia por nada

-Miho me hablo ayer de algo mas gracioso aun que el descubrimeito de Shun

-¿No vas a soltarme verdad?

-Dijo que yo te gustaba

-...

-Ella lo dijo y yo no me atrevi a no creerle. Que tonteria ¿verdad?

-Si…

Fue suficiente como para que ella lo soltara, pero por alguna extraña razon el no avanzo.

-Que tonteria… me lo dijo y le creí sin atreverme a decir nada mas. Seiya, no estoy aqui para ser tu amiga, ya no estoy aquí para eso.

La diosa sostuvo sus hombros desde atrás para que no volteara a verla.

-Quedate asi, no es necesario que me veas. Solo tienes que oirme.

Se sentía mareada y de vez en cuando veía borroso.

-A que será gracioso cuando lo escuches

El caballero seguía sin decir nada y por alguna razón se comenzo a sentir ansiso e inexplicablemente feliz.

-Te quiero.

-...

Esas dos palabras seguro le hacian más feliz que ver todos sus sueños cumplidos.

Ella continuó hablando sin soltar los hombros del joven.

-Aun asi ¿Por que tenias que mentir? Diciendo cosas como que todas las mujeres eran hermosas e iguales para ti. Que todas eran perfectas como para salir con ellas ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que llegue a pensar? Ahora que me has escuchado tienes que contestar.

Si me dices que sientes lo mismo entonces sere feliz. Si me dices que no podemos ser nada lo aceptare e intentare olvidarme de esto, pero si me dices que tienes quepensarlo te odiare por el resto de mi vida, y estoy hablando de la divina.

-¿Terminaste?

Saori pudo escuchar una pequeña risita que se escapaba del pegaso.

-¡Te estas burlando de mi? ¿Quieres que te golpee?

-Es que no puedo creer que lo dijeras.

-¿eh?

-Llevas años enamorada de mi y es la primera vez que te oigo decirlo.

-Espera.. ¿Que?

-Te amo.

Saori enrojecio en menos de cinco segundos y el pegaso aprovechó para soltarse.

-Una cosa mas

Le dijo a la callada diosa.

-¿No te arrepentiras de esto nunca?

Saori dejo su vergüenza a un lado. Comenzo a entender algunas cosas que parecian no tener sentido. Seiya nunca habria recurrido a ella para pedirle consejos en sus relaciones y no tenia otra razon para ir a tan obvio que la queria que se sentia estupida por no haberlo visto antes. Aun se sentia enferma, pero milagrosamente ya no se sentia tan debil. Incluso si terminaba desmayandose tenia que contestarle.

-No me arrepentire, incluso si pasa uno, diez, cien o mil años después de mi muerte. Quiero estar contigo.

Seiya se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Gracias por decirlo.

La diosa le devolvio el gesto.

-Gracias por estar ahi.


End file.
